Can you love me?
by Naite7
Summary: Choi Siwon yang masih trauma dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu, terpaksa menikah dengan Yoonhe. Siwon yang selalu dingin dan ketus membuat Yoonhe malah takut dengannya. Dapatkan Yoonhe menyembuhkan trauma Siwon?


Cast : Choi Siwon ; Yoonhe ; Other

Genre : romance

Summary : Choi Siwon yang masih trauma dengan kejadian 3 tahun lalu, terpaksa menikah dengan Yoonhe. Siwon yang selalu dingin dan ketus membuat Yoonhe malah takut dengannya. Dapatkan Yoonhe menyembuhkan trauma Siwon?

**PART 1**

Menikah dengan namja yang dicintainya, tinggal bersama dalam satu rumah, mempunyai seorang anak perempuan yang imut, mengurus keluarganya dengan baik. Itu yang Yoonhe dambakan selama ini. Tapi kenyataan berkata lain. Semuanya berubah ketika Leeteuk -Appa Yoonhe- tidak mampu membayar semua hutangnya pada Choi Dongwan, seorang konglomerat terkenal diSeoul.

"Seret dia dan bawa ke kantor polisi!" perintah Dongwan pada para bodyguardnya.

Leeteuk hanya pasrah saat dia ditarik paksa, sedangkan Yoonhe terus memohon pada Dongwan.

"Jebal, tuan, aku akan bekerja untuk melunasi hutang Appa ku" ujar Yoonhe yang sejak tadi berlutut didepan Dongwan.

"Cih! Kau tau hutang Appamu sudah terlalu banyak, kau bekerja seumur hidupmu pun belum tentu kau bisa menggantinya!"

"Aku akan lakukan apapun tapi jangan masukan Appa kedalam penjara. Aku mohon"

Dongwan tampak berpikir sesaat.

"Ya! Lepaskan pria tua itu! " Dongwan kembali memerintah bodyguarnya. "Karena kau berkata kau akan melakukan apapun, maka kuputuskan, kau harus menikah dengan anakku. Dengan begitu, hutang Appamu dianggap lunas!" lanjutnya.

"M-mwo?" Leeteuk tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya.

"Wae? Kau tak terima? Baiklah, aku beri kalian kesempatan untuk berpikir cepat! Kau ingin masuk penjara atau serahkan anakmu padaku! Aku akan menunggu didalam mobil. Kuberi kalian waktu 10 menit" Dongwan lalu berjalan keluar dari rumah kecil itu.

"Appa, aku mohon relakan aku" pinta Yoonhe.

"Tapi.." Leeteuk hendak membantah.

"Selama ini Appa sudah merawatku dengan baik, sekarang biarkan aku membalas budi pada Appa. Aku pasti baik-baik saja. Aku akan menjaga diriku dengan baik" Yonhee memaksakan dirinya tersenyum, mencoba meyakinkan Appanya kalau dia yakin dengan keputusannya.

Leeteuk meneteskan airmatanya mendengar ucapan Yoonhe. "Maafkan Appa, Yoonhe" Leeteuk memeluk erat anak kesayangannya sebelum dia melepasnya pergi.

"Aku harus pergi sekarang. Jaga diri Appa baik-baik" pesan Yoonhe. Dengan lantai gontai, Yoonhae berjalan keluar meninggalkan rumah yang sudah 19 tahun ia tempati.

= o = o = o =

waktu berjalan begitu cepat, selama satu bulan, Yoonhe diajar mengenai tata krama cara makan yang baik, cara jalan yang baik, benar-benar memuakan untuk Yoonhe. Tentu saja karena ia akan menikah dengan anak dari keluarga terpandang, sehingga Dongwan mewajibkan Yoonhe mengikuti kursus tata krama. Dan selama sebulan itu juga Yoonhe belum pernah berbicara dengan Siwon sepatah katapun. Dia hanya bertemu dengan Siwon diruang makan saat sarapan dan makan malam, karena saat makan siang, Siwon lebih memilih makan dikantornya. Tatapan siwon selalu dingin membuat Yoonhe takut padanya.

Hari yang dinantikan oleh keluarga Choi pun tiba, dimana Choi Siwon dan Yoonhe akan menikah. Semua keluarga dari pihak Siwon maupun Yoonhe sudah berkumpul digereja untuk menyaksikan anak mereka mengingat janji untuk saling setia satu dengan ada yang lain. Ada kebahagiaan didalam hati Leeteuk, setidaknya Yoonhe tidak akan hidup kekurangan lagi, tapi ia juga tak bisa menutupi rasa penyesalan yang mendalam karena dialah yang menyebabkan Yoonhe menikah dengan namja yang bahkan tidak pernah dikenal sebelumnya.

"Saya Choi Siwon menyatakan dengan tulus ikhlas bahwa Yoonhe mulai saat ini menjadi istri saya. Saya berjanji akan setia kepadanya dalam untung dan malang, di waktu sehat dan sakit, dalam suka dan duka hidup bersama. Saya akan mencintai dan menghormatinya seumur hidup" Siwon mengikarkan janjinya sembari menempelkan tangannya diatas Alkitab. Setelah itu, giliran Yoonhe berjanji setia.

"Yoonhe benar-benar malang"ujar seorang yeoja yang hanya berdiri bersama temannya didekat pintu gereja sejak tadi.

"Tutup mulutmu itu, Kara, kalau kau tak ingin dipecat oleh Bos kita!" Luna dengan cepat memperingatkan yeoja bernama Kara itu.

Mereka berdua adalah bagian dari perusahaan milik Dongwan. Sudah hampir 7 tahun mereka bekerja diperusahaan itu sehingga mereka sangat mengenal Siwon.

"Aku hanya berkata yang sebenarnya. Yoonhe tidak tahu kalau semenjak kejadian 3 tahun lalu, Siwon menjadi namja dingin. Kau lihat tatapannya? Seperti ingin membunuh. Bagaimana jadinya jika mereka hidup serumah?"

"Stt berhenti bicara Kara!"

= o = o = o =

Mobil yang ditumpangi Yoonhe dan Siwon berhenti didepan sebuah rumah yang cukup besar. Yoonhe tak berhenti menatap kagum rumah itu.

"Rumah ini sekarang milik kalian berdua" ujar Dongwan yang duduk disebelah supir. "Semua sudah disediakan didalam. Ini kuncinya" Dongwan menyerahkan kunci kepada Siwon.

Siwon dengan cueknya mengambil kunci itu dari tangan Appanya, lalu melenggang keluar dari dalam mobil, disusul oleh Yoonhe.

Setelah siang tadi mereka melakukan pemberkatan digereja, keluarga Choi memang tidak mengadakan pesta besar-besaran. Dongwan hanya menyewa sebuah restaurant dan mengundang beberapa rekan kerjanya untuk makan malam bersama. Yoonhe bersyukur karena dia tak perlu menggunakan gaun pengantin terlalu lama, dia mengganti bajunya dengan dress pesta saat acara makan malam tadi.

Siwon masuk kedalam rumah, dan langsung menuju kamar utama, sedangkan Yoonhe masih terus membuntutinya.

"Kau mau apa?" tanya Siwon saat melihat Yoonhe ikut masuk kedalam kamarnya. "Kau bisa menggunakan kamar tamu"

"N-ne, mianhae" Yoonhae dengan cepat keluar dari kamar Siwon.

Dengan langkah gontai Yoonhae berjalan menuju satu kamar lain yang berada tak jauh dari kamar Siwon. Dibukanya perlahan pintu kamar itu, dan Yoonhe menemukan kamar itu gelap, tangan Yoonhe meraba dinding mencoba mencari saklar lampu, namun ternyata ada yang salah, lampu itu rusak. Yoonhe dilema, dia sangat takut dengan gelap, dan dia tidak akan mau tidur didalam kamar gelap itu. Pilihannya jatuh pada sofa yang berada diruang tengah.

Yoonhe meringkuk kedinginan disofa, dan tiba-tiba saja dia merindukan Appanya. Airmatanya mulai menetes mengingat kembali kehidupannya. Eomma yang meninggalkannya saat dia berumur 14 tahun, dan Oppa nya yang harus rela bekerja diluar negeri demi mengirimkan uang untuk biaya hidup Yoonhe dan Appanya. Saat ini hanya Appa dan Yunhoo -Oppanya- yang Yoonhe miliki, sudah cukup dia kehilangan Eommanya, dia tak ingin lagi kehilangan siapapun,itulah mengapa pada akhirnya dia rela menerima tawaran Dongwan untuk menikahi putranya. Karena Yoonhe begitu menyayangi keluarganya.

= o = o = o =

Siwon berdiri didepan cermin memastikan penampilannya sudah rapi, setelah itu dia mengambil kunci mobil yang ternyata sudah Appanya siapkan untuk dia dapat pergi ke kentor.

"Siwon-ssi, aku sudah menyiapkan sarapan untukmu" ujar Yoonhe saat melihat Siwon keluar dari kamarnya.

Siwon tidak menjawab apapun dan hanya melangkah menuju ruang makan.

"Eomma mu pernah mengatakan padaku kalau makanan favoritmu adalah Bibimbap, maka dari itu aku membuatkannya untukmu" jelas Yoonhe.

Siwon mulai menyantap bibimbap buatan Yoonhe.

"Kau tidak makan?" tanya Siwon dengan nada nya yang tetap terdengar ketus.

"Bolehkah aku makan bersamamu?" Yoonhe terlalu takut untuk makan bersama Siwon.

Siwon hanya mengangguk. Yoonhe duduk berhadapan dengan Siwon dan dengan takut mengambil potongan bibimbap buatannya.

"Hari ini aku harus lembur dikantor, kau tetaplah dirumah dan jangan pergi kemanapun! Arasso?"

"N-ne"

**to be continued~**


End file.
